Lives in slavery
by mr grimjaw
Summary: "How will Naruto end up when he is adopted by a slave owner, and raised in an environment surrounded by slavery? Good - or evil?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Son of an enslaver

Authors note: I Mr. grimjaw don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto I own nothing.

There was a man traveling long black hair black eyes blue kimono he was going thru the leaf he deiced to stop and look around.

He got out of carriage and began walking he went to some shops bought some gifts and saw a young blonde haired boy looking at candy and he saw the owner gave a nasty glare at the boy.

He then said "boy do you have parents? The boy spoke "no sir I don't "the man paid for the boys candy and gave him a ride to the orphanage.

A women was at the desk she had gray hair wrinkled skin the orphanage was medium sized and clean the floors were spotless "what do you want sir?"

She asked in a boring tone "I want to adopt this young boy here" she looked down and saw the blonde boy she gave the paper work and the man singed it.

He stopped at name and asked "boy what's your name?" The blonde eyed boy turned around and said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki "the man put it down.

Finished the paper work two ambu came and said "sir can you come to the Hokage office he wants to see you pleas" the man followed the Anbu to the Hokage tower.

There the man met the third he had a gray goatee and a pipe in his mouth with his white and red hat and white robes" here read this it's the truth about Naruto "said the third.

The man read it and he then said "my name is Shiranami Tsuchigumo "the third shook his head and said "you can take him home now the papers are singed".

Shiranami went back to the orphanage Naruto had his things packed Naruto picked them up and followed his new father to the carriage their Shiranami helped him in.

There the carriage left Shiranami said "sun you will be the heir to my organization of slave and masters I am the head master and with this power you can do anything".

Naruto looked in ah at his new father he then asked "dad where are we going? " Shiranami answered to the land of honey son you new home" Naruto fell asleep on his way to the land of honey.

Four days later they were in the land of honey located between water and roc

. The carriage went towards some big gates and the entered thru Naruto looked out the carriage window at how big his new home was huge.

"Do you like your new home son?" asked Shiranami Naruto shook his head yes and they got out and entered the big orange mansion it was four stories high.

Shiranami clapped his hands and two women came up one with blonde hair the other green and they had coalers with the names on them "yes master Shiranami? "They asked.

"Pleases take my sons stuff to his room "both women bowed and took Naruto's stuff to his bed chamber "I have a gift for you Isaribi!" he called.

His voice echoed a girl around Naruto's age ran towered him she had long purple hair in pig tails she had black Cole eyes and raged clothing.

She bowed and said "you called master?" "Yes I did you now belong to my son Naruto "she looked up and saw Naruto's blonde hair and sea blue eyes and she was memorized by them.

Shiranami gave the signal to Naruto to follow him Naruto followed he followed his father to the slave hold there were a lot of slaves.

"this is a business son I sale and buy slaves for Meany things one girl was bent cleaning Shiranami put his finger in her women hood she yelped in surprise and turned around And she smiled to relive the tension in the atmosphere "she tight son it means she's a virgin you turn" Naruto's dad took his finger out Naruto at first was uncertain but he did and shook his head that he understood.

Naruto asked "dad how about the ones that don't mind?" Shiranami gave a smirk and said "theirs many ways to break a slave son" they went to the breaking area.

There were many cells of men and women some was begging for food and water others begging shocked burned smothered drowned from elemental Justus Naruto took a mental note.

They stopped at a cell with a girl she had green hair and golden eyes that was defiant both Naruto and his father went in.

Shiranami smirked got a whip and wrapped it around her neck and began choking her she gasped for air Naruto watched in dismay she then passed out.

"Naruto splash some water on her "said Shiranami Naruto did she woke up and Shiranami whispered in Naruto's ear Naruto then said "give in you wont leave this place ".

Naruto took the whip and began wiping the girl she yelled out in pain for hours Intel her eyes became dull and lifeless "good job son "said Shiranami.

After Naruto first breaking he called Isaribi she came and said "yes master Naruto?" Naruto then said "can you please show me my bed chamber and fix me some food". "

Follow me master" she said with glee in her voice Naruto followed and he went in to his room it was medium sized. It had a king-sized bed and he was on the fourth floor a mint colored wall tub sink and toilet his bed room walls were orange so was the curtains. He sat down and Isaribi came in with a stake Naruto began eating and said "this is better than ramen" Isaribi blushed and said "I made it master".

Naruto looked and said thanks!" he then lean in and kissed her lips Isaribi face became a shade of red Naruto then went to sleep.

The next day Naruto woke up to pancakes from Isaribi "here you go master" Naruto took it and looked at her rags and he said "after training I will take you to buy cloths" Isaribi had a bright smile on her face.

Naruto went to the training room where his father waited "you going to learn my Character Bind Technique" he then sat Naruto down and Naruto practiced too get the writing right.

After an hour he got the characters right Naruto's dad then snapped his finger some slaves came out a guy and the other were girls. "now Naruto use the bind Justu Naruto went thru the hand seal on a orange haired girl she became stiff and not moving Naruto then said "kiss me" the women walked up to Naruto did as he ordered.

He was done then he put a leach on Isaribi Naruto said "all fours" Isaribi did as her master asked and went to the carriage.

Naruto then said "Isaribi how did you become a slave?" Isaribi then gave a frown and sad look "I was born in to it my father sold my mother when she was pregnant with me".

She began to cry Naruto licked her tears and hugged her "how about a maid's suite and when you get older a French maid outfit when you older?" They went in Naruto looked at the normal maid cloths he bought a lot and some new undergarments "thanks master" Isaribi said.

Naruto took her back to his home she had a collar with her name tag of her name it was purple collar they got out and Naruto said "Isaribi can you feats me a bath and you to ". She shook her head and headed to his bath room and ran warm water she undressed got two towels and wash rags she striped and waited for her master. Naruto came up did the same he was shocked that Isaribi was in his tube and she smiled "no I meant later" Isaribi said "master I can clean you ".

Naruto's manhood twice he got in Isaribi cleaned his hair back and body he then cleaned her's they got out Naruto went to bed Isaribi followed She asked "master can I sleep with you its cold in the dudgeon/ slave curators?" Naruto then patted his hand beside him she got in nd both feel asleep.

Aouthrs note: I hope you enjoryed this new fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The mint haired Jinchuriki/slave

Author note warning scene of rape

It's been 12 years since Naruto was adopted and had his personal slave Isaribi but he has changed got taller his skin was tanner and his personality changed drastically.

Isaribi was putting food on the table for her master and his father "thank you Isaribi said Shiranami she bowed and smiled at him while Naruto gave a gruff as a reply.

Isaribi turned around and a frown plastered her face she use to love bath time but she hated it now since her master only grouped her small breasts and fingered her which intern made her milk squirt out and climax in unison.

Which make her get a second bath and sleep in the slave quarters she loved the man she meet 12 years ago the nice Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Tsuchigumo but he changed he became more like his father.

Naruto began staring at Isaribi's ass while she was heading back to the kitchen she noticed and her master had lust in his eyes she shook at the thought of him caressing his hand over her butt it was not her job to give pleasure.

Naruto got some paper out wrote some places he need some slaves in the departments one was for pleasure next was a medical team and last entertainment Naruto got up.

Naruto got some stuff packed and headed towards the elemental nations to feel his list he got in his carriage and left to seek out new personal slaves.

He traveled for hours Intel he stopped at a small waterfall got out and stretched he saw a rustle in the bush nearby he pulled out a kunai and walked with caution he opened the bush.

He saw a tan skinned girl with sort spiky mint hair an orange clip in her hair and orange eyes with fear in them her white sort midriff shirt torn exposing her fish net armor.

She had bruise blood and cuts all over her body but he noticed they were healing he said "come here I won't hurt you we the same you and I" the girl looked somewhat relived.

She came out and said "my name is Fu sir " Naruto then put his coat over her and took her back to the carriage he opened the door she stepped in and Naruto right behind he then said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Tsuchigumo ".

"Wow what a long Name Naruto" "thanks oh call me master you my slave now and I will give you a roof over your head food a place to sleep what do you say?" Fu thought about it she had no family no home no one to love her.

"Ok master Naruto I will be your slave "Fu said Naruto then singled the driver to return home and to stop by a store to get Fu some new cloths.

They stopped at the same store Naruto took Isaribi 12 years ago got the same cloths Fu had and fishnet armor and new undergarments for her.

They both returned to the manner were Isaribi opened the door and bowed and said"welcome back master a man is here to give you two new slaves to trade for a obedient one sir" Naruto shook his head to answer.

Fu went to the bath room to change she came out Isaribi and her followed Naruto to the dudgeon / market there was a man he had black sun glass sort he had a business suite and Tai on.

He said "I want to trade in the two stubborn dogs for a submissive two" Naruto shook his head yes and showed him the other women /girls he had and that were broken. The man looked thru them and found two he liked an orange haired girl and a blacked haired girl with good bodies he paid for them Naruto took a contract out.

They went to his office Naruto office had a book case filled with books an oak wooden desk the floor had a red rug worth a million dollars some plants and trees.

The man seat down and said "my name is Gato "Gato shook Naruto's hand he then signed the contract Naruto took the four to the dungeon.

Isaribi already had her element curse seal on her neck Naruto made two clones all three went thru the hand seal and placed their fingers on the women necks all three yelled in unison and passed out. Naruto the put slave coalers' on their necks matching color to their hair and their names on them " Isaribi take Fu to you cell she your cell mate " Isaribi did what her master asked while he took Samui to his room.

He tied her up to his bed then went to Karui and put her in a small sound proof cell that smelled and was muddy with a dead slave in the corner she woke up as Naruto shackled her to the wall.

She grunted "ug what the hell you gorging to do to me?" Naruto smirked "I am going to break you and I hope you enjoy you stay I will return when you like her" he then pointed to the Skeleton at the other wall.

Karui cringed at the dead slave and Naruto put the water down in a small bowel she drank some of it was cold and damp room Naruto left and shunt the cell door .

Naruto went in his room were his ocean blue eyes meet with icy blue ones "what are you going to do to me!?" Samui spat Naruto gave a dark smirk.

He got on top of his new personal slave and kissed her with force Samui's eyes were wide he then kissed her neck "no stop please!" Naruto then ripped her cloths and undergarments off.

Naruto pulled his pants and underwear down and put a condom on he kissed and licked her huge breasts she grunted and tried to fight back but her arms and legs were tied to the bed post and she could not feel her chakra.

His lips went to her stomach he then put a finger in her women hood then two then three he then said " Samui you tight it's been a while since someone pleasured you I am right?" .

She then spited in his face Naruto wiped the spit then slapped her her cheek became red his fingers still inside her she climaxed Naruto then sucked his fingers dry.

He then put his manhood inside her went slow then picked up speed and he climaxed as did she Naruto then got up and rested he had his lust out of his body.

This repeated for one and a half weeks Naruto had his personal slaves Isaribi Fu Samui all three in his presence and obedient to his every command Naruto said "lets go check on Karui".

All four went to the sound proof cell opened it and took her out she had her eyes glees over with emptiness and defeat and she waited for a command Naruto smirked.

He said "follow me "Karui and the others did as they were told Karui has dark skin and amber eyes her brests were small compared to her companion Samui she had light skin icy blue eyes she had blonde hair cut in a asymmetrical bob style.

Naruto put Karui on stage to sell a lot of masters wanted her Naruto said "this is Karui she can tell jokes serve you needs and a lot of other things she's been broken and you can train her in any department you wish".

A lot of people were yelling different amount of ryo Naruto heard the highest and said sold Karui was taken off stage to her new master.

Naruto then went up stairs his three personal slaves followed behind him Naruto sat in a chair near a fire place in his study all three of his slaves bowed and said in unison "how may we pleas you master?" .

Naruto looked and said "Fu get me some hot Cholet and Samui give me a shoulder rub and Isaribi I want a blow job pleas" Fu went to make the hot Cholet Samui rubbed his shoulders wile Isaribi began to unzip her master's pants.

Isaribi took his manhood out and began sucking and licking Naruto moaned as he was getting pleasure from both ends even those Isaribi was doing a horrible job.

Naruto put his hand on her head and showed her the right pattern to use she followed and it made Naruto climax quicker "you know what to do Isaribi" she then eat his climax.

Fu came back with Naruto's hot Cholet Naruto blew on it Intel it was cool he began shipping it "this is good Fu" he then kissed her lips Fu blushed at her master's action.

Naruto then looked at the clock it was bed time so he put his man hood back in his pants and said "bed time girls" Naruto went to bed wile Samui Fu and Isaribi went to their cells.

Aouthor note: I hope you enjoyed chapter two of lives in slavery pleas read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Naruto's medical team.

Authors note: lemon

It's been a month since Naruto had Samui he was getting ready to get his medical team he heard that the three he wanted were coming on a trip he was reading the news paper wile Samui Isaribi and Fu stood at the table side.

In Konoha.

Two girls and one women stood Infrount of the Hokage's desk the Hokage had a big bust and golden eyes with blonde hair in two ping tails and a diamond in the middle of her forehead.

She said "Sakura Ino Rin you have time off the women had sort brown hair short two bangs framing the young women face in her early 30s she had purple rectangular marks on her cheeks with she had fair skin and brown eyes.

With a black long sleeve shirt with a light purple apron under the apron were black sorts red stockings that stopped to her thighs with sandals the girl beside her had Platinum blonde hair baby blue eyes and a purple sleeveless blouse

Reveling her stomach with purple apron skirt over a sorter black skirt with fish net covering her legs and elbows with ninja sandals the last girl beside her had sort pink hair.

Green eyes fair skin and a red top black glove on her hands and black boots black shorts and a gray apron like her friend and sensei and had grey elbow protectors.

All three women left went to their apartments and heated their stuff and went to their rented carriage and entered "hey Rin sensei how you and Kakashi sensei doing?" asked Ino noises.

Rin blushed and said "we trying to have children and he proposed to me a month ago "both Ino and Sakura looked at her very surprised.

"what did you answer?" asked Sakura "it was Yes " said Rin three days later the trio were in the land of honey they checked in their inn and went to the local hot springs once they entered Naruto got the news.

Naruto also went to the hot springs and transformed in to a very attractive woman and entered "hello my name is Naruko "he said Sakura Ino and Rin gave him a kind grin.

"Hello my name is Ino Yamanaka and these are my friend Sakura Haruno and sensei Rin "Naruto shook his head he had them were he wanted them he got out and went thru hand seals and said "**lighting style lighting ball**!" He put his hand in the water Ino Sakura and Rin yelled in pain "ahhh" and blacked out.

An hour later all three women woke up in different cells Rin woke up in a chair she felt two things in her womanhood and rear and something in her mouth.

Rin noticed a huge tub under her the machine began to turn on the feathers rubbing her breasts she felt tingles on her breasts she felt something going in and out of her rear and something curling in her womanhood and ganging.

She let out muffled moans and yells while she was slowly getting wet and was dripping in the tub Rin's face was getting red with Ino.

Ino was in a room with a small plant that looked like a lily she went up to it and smelled it it grew and grabbed her by its vines the vines wrapped around her she struggled and grunted "ahhh" the vine began to rub her breasts and lower region she moaned .

And her climax was slowly building and seed covered her turning her own even more her core heated up she began to climax with Sakura she woke up in a cell with in a trap.

Sakura was tied down in front of her were sex toys and across from her in the other cell was Ino and Rin a voice came on "you have ten minutes to climax if you don't you team mates shall die ".

Sakura reached out to get a dido she slowly sled it to her and began pushing in and out barely touching her hymen.

Sakura picked up speed the water was building fast in their cell Sakura had fear in her eyes for her friend and sensei her climax was slowly building the timer counting down fast and the water was rising.

In the end they both died in front of her Sakura began to cry meanwhile in a room with screens with all three in their cells Naruto watched and pleasured himself by the lullaby of Rin and Ino's moans.

Isaribi had sadness in her eyes and rage mixed she then pressed a button and all three stopped in unison and she said "stop master please!" Naruto then looked at Isaribi angry and slapped her she fell on the floor and turned the breaking back on.

He said "Isaribi you will be punished for this!" Isaribi then began to quiver in fear of her master a hour later Naruto stopped and went to Ino cell he entered and cupped her face in-between his fingers and thump her eyes were dull and lifeless he said "Ino do you love me ?"

"yes master I do" he kissed Ino she kissed back after that he got Sakura and Rin they decied to pla a along but the were not truly broken he lead them to the living room to do a introduce each other to the other slaves.

The introduced each other Naruto went to Isaribi and pulled her by a pig tail "ow it hurts master!" he dragged her to the cell and put her on a table spread her limps out and put a seal on her for head.

The machine had a valbearter on it Naruto turned it on and put it in Isaribi's womanhood the seal began to glow Naruto said "that seal won't let you climax" Isaribi had fear in her eyes Naruto left.

He gathered cloths for the women he handed Rin Sakura and Ino sexy nurse cloths they wear white dress reveling their stomachs with sort white dress with a hat with cross on them.

Samui had a red vest and white see thru top that covered her breast and reeled her whole stomach with red ribbons on the sleeve and see thru red paints Samui put them on and all the girls looked nice with them on.

Naruto said Ino pleas come to my bed chamber "Ino followed her new master to his bed chamber Ino got on the bed Naruto kissed her lips slowly Naruto's Tung glide ageist Ino's lips.

Ino opened her mouth both Tung wrested Naruto won in the end he then moved to her neck kissed licked and sucked she moaned in response Naruto then caressed her stomach " it feels good master Naruto this feels good!" Naruto then took her top and bottoms off reveling her undergarments.

Ino took his clothes off she kissed licked and sucked his neck Naruto sucked kissed and licked her right breast while playing with her left she moaned louder he went to her neither region by pulling her legs apart and getting a condom from the bedside draw.

He put it on and slowly entered Ino she moaned and he keep going in and deeper Intel he felt her hymen he then penetrated it without warning Ino yelled in pain" ahhh" her yells of pain it turned him on more he began to pick up speed.

As she bleed out on his bed "pound in to me master Naruto!" Ino said Naruto and Ino's climaxes build slowly "ahhh that it masters keep going!" Ino yelled.

Both climaxed Ino passed out "uGu I was not done with her" Naruto said irately he put her under his covers got dressed and went to Isaribi the vibrate was vibrating still.

Naruto turned it off Isaribi had an uncomfortable look on her face and she was grunting "ahhh Pleas master I want to get off master please help me with it and I will tell you why I did it".

"Naruto unbound her took the seal off and began to undo her paints and underwear he pumped a finger in her womanhood he slowly pumped in she began to climax since it built up inside of her she then opened her mouth and sucked her own fluids dry off her master's finger.

"Master I want you to be the person you was 12 years ago the nice kind man I fell in love with I love you master "Naruto then said "I will thank about it in the mean time I want something done"

Isaribi got her master's drift and undid his pants and pulled his manhood out and began sucking starting from the base to the tip she even wrapped her Tung around it both master and slave moaned in unison.

Naruto then went deeper Isaribi began to choke and gang Naruto said "come one Isaribi you can get past it!" Isaribi was shocked at her master's manhood size she keeps at it he began to fill his climax build he then grunted "ahhh" as he climaxed.

Isaribi then ate it Naruto pulled out and zipped his pants back up and said "you did a good job "he then left Isaribi went to her cell.

Naruto went back and saw Sakura and Rin not dressed in their new cloths but their old cloths "why are you two dressed in your old cloths?" Naruto asked Rin said "it took a while to find them but we did in a smart ass tone and gave a defiant smile.

Naruto smirked "punishment time" he said in a dark tone he went thru hand seals and said "word bind Justu the word hit both Sakura and Rin Naruto ordered Kiss each other!"

Sakura and Rin went to each other and began kissing each other both tried to fight the Justu but could not the Justu was to Strong both began to moan in the kiss their kiss deepened more Naruto began to enjoy it and laugh at the two helpless females .

Naruto then went thru hand seals and said" Infinite Embrace Justu" a purple barrier surrounded both Sakura and Rin and restainers wrapped around them and peruse was being pressed on them. "Ahhh" both strong willed Kunoichi yelled in unison as their charka was being zapped out of them soon darkness began to cloud their vision and both blacked out.

"Fu Samui takes them to the dudgeon pleas Samui and Fu compiled with their master's demand and took them to a cell he then went to his study to thank about his next target and on what Isaribi asked of him.

End of chapter 3 please read and review


End file.
